


Who Killed The Hugo Awards

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fandom RPF
Genre: Fandom history, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Such a mystery. Who could it be now?





	Who Killed The Hugo Awards

**Who killed the Hugo awards?**

“Not I”, said the 11th Worldcon, “For we thought it would be nice to take something new and give out a physical award, for our traditional ‘best’ voting. We started the Hugo Awards, but we did not kill it.”

“Not I”, said the 12th Worldcon. “For how can you kill something that was meant to be a one-off? We just returned to our normal traditions. We did not kill off the Hugo Awards, because the Hugo awards did not yet live.”

“Not I”, said the next Worldcon. “We thought it was fun so we restarted it, and onwards it went! We did not kill the Hugo Awards.”

**But then, who killed the Hugo awards?**

“Not I”, said Star Trek Fandom. “Though people accused us of voting in a block, and of making the award meaningless, back in 1974, it still went on strong. We did not kill the Hugo awards.”

"Not I", said Anti-Fan. "My antics entertained, and helped bring WorldCon to Australia. I may have figuratively killed quite a few people, but it was all just for a bit of a laugh, and it was all jake in the end mate. The team that helped make the film, did not kill the Hugo Awards or even the planning committee for AussieCon 1."

“Not I”, said Conspiracy 87. “We figured out a way to stretch the budget, and joked our way out of the hotel that hated us, and No Awarded those Scientologists. We did not kill the Hugo awards.”

**But then, who killed the Hugo awards?**

“Not I”, said the Sad Puppy. “It moved on without us. We did not kill the Hugo awards.”

“Not I”, said the Rabid Puppy. “We couldn't even get a slate to go through. Our contribution was ultimately a lot of No Awards, but we did not kill the Hugo awards.”

**But then, who killed the Hugo awards?**

“Not I”, said the science fiction writer. “I just wanted to have a cool party for me and mine. My party did not kill the Hugo Awards, with not letting in the Hugo Losers to the Hugo Loser's party.”

“Not I”, said Ursula Vernon. "I won it twice and gave them a piece of my mind on what they needed to do to survive. I tried to tell them, as did many others, but I did not kill the Hugo awards.”

“Not I”, said the fan writer. “My crowd tried to join in but was told to go away. And so we did. How could we kill the Hugo awards when we were never truly a part of it?”

**But then, who killed the Hugo awards?**

“What's a Hugo?”, a young fan said from his computer in India, as he finished posting the painting of his rocket ship full of Vanaras on their way to a particular star.  
“No idea”, said his friend from Spain as she gleefully kudos'd it.  
“Sounds kind of French, like Les Mis or something...”, said their buddy from New Zealand as they shared a gushing link to the work on Tumblr.  
“Mom says it’s something to do with a world con.”, said the American moderator of the discord they were in.  
“Oh cool!”, said the mostly lurker from Malaysia. “A convention of people from around the world sounds pretty neat.”  
“I dunno”, said the moderator. “She said it was kinda grey and joyless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> (1) https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hugo_Award
> 
> (2) http://fancyclopedia.org/australia-in-75 successfully bid for bringing WorldCon to Australia starring an antifan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ixDUtw6Z7Y&feature=youtu.be&t=1041 ). Worth watching For Aussie Fan who enters about here: https://youtu.be/_ixDUtw6Z7Y?t=1041 and you can enjoy his running right up until about 18:36 .  
Please be aware that the movie contains a lot of slapstick death scenes, including a suicide shooting.
> 
> (3) The Loser’s Party I referenced is here: https://katsudon.net/?p=6314 Please note, GRRM chose to run the party for 2019 because he was annoyed he had to wait in line, and that it was no longer just for him and his friends. https://grrm.livejournal.com/439464.html  
(4) There are quite a few things I could reference for Ursula Vernon because she’s pretty awesome. But here’s a post from 2013 that I was thinking of https://ursulav.livejournal.com/1552309.html and here’s an awesome tweet: https://twitter.com/UrsulaV/status/1173821365352304642 
> 
> There’s more, but alas, I don’t think Ursula Vernon makes up for multitudes of 7 people being wrong in the comments on the internet.
> 
> (5) But in conclusion to my essay...


End file.
